T-100 Ogre Tank
The T-100 ''Ogre Tank'' is the most powerful Russian super-heavy tank of the Spetsnaz Guard Brigades and is a terrifying monster at the battlefield. Overview The Ogre is a true beast on the battlefield. Its 152mm Smoothbore gun is of a completely new design never seen before and dwarfs that of both Panther and Schwarzkopf tanks. Variations mount a classic 125mm Weapon with Thermal Sleeve for improved muzzle velocity. Both weapons can fire Armour-Piercing Sabot shells. Its armor is the toughest in the world, and can be bolstered by Kontakt ERA and the "Shtora" (Blind) Electronic countermeausure, as well as the "Arena" active defense system system. It can also be fitted with a Bumblebee chemical flamethrower on the commander's cupola. When the T-100 lumbers onto the battlefield it enjoys a level of dominance unheard of since the Tiger tanks of World War II. The T-100 can even be fitted with anti-aircraft guns, allowing it to engage nearly any kind of enemy unit it encounters. In the Endwar novel, it was seen in the Battle of Moscow, where it was destroyed by a Javelin Missile fired by Zack Murrow. Tech Commentary If there's one thing the Russians have excelled at, it's making tough armored vehicles. In terms of raw firepower and armor, no other tank in the world matches the T-100. Its massive 152mm smoothbore gun is of a completely new design and dwarfs those of other tanks. The range and full capabilities of the Ogre's main gun are a tightly-kept secret. Standard T-100's are already incredibly lethal, but the SGB have continued to upgrade and modify these behemoths. One popular upgrade is to fit the Ogre with two 12.7mm anti-aircraft guns, one attached to each side of the turret. The Ogre can also be upgraded with a mine plough that enables it to carve channels through enemy minefields. This helps compensate for the lack of Russian smart mine technology. The actual thickness and composition of the T-100's armor is also a well-kept secret, but it is known that the SGB employs a number of additional survivability features in the Ogre, such as next-generation explosive reactive armor. One of the reasons so little information is available on the Ogre is because the first T-100s rolled off the assembly lines in late 2018. This void of information has only led to widespread speculation, and very often, exaggeration of its abilities. Specifications Primary Armament - 152mm smooth bore cannon Secondary Armament- Optional Bumblebee Flamethrower,Perhaps an MG. Special Features - Able to run over minor obstacles Effective Against - IFV Transports, Artillery, Riflemen, and unprotected Engineers. Vunerable To - Gunships, Engineers in cover or garrisoned Length - 9.8m Width - 3.9m Height - 2.3m Weight - 60 tons Power Plant - 1,275 HP Diesel Engine Ogre Callsigns The Callsigns for the Ogre are mostly those taken from Monsters, or other large brutish animals, reflecting the Ogre's nature. *Ogre *Troll *Mastodon *Bullmoose *Rhino *Minotaur *Warpig *Bison *Bugbear *Dragon *Griffon *Mammoth Matchups WIP Trivia *The 100 index indicates that the "tech objective" to develop the Ogre was given to a manufacturer (likely UralVagonZavod, the prime builder of train cars and tanks) in 2000. However, there are currently none, repeat, none tank designs being developed in Russia. This has led some to pun about purchasing Leopard 2's being a more realistic idea. *The T-100 outside of the traditional T index did exist, as a T-100 prototype heavy tank in 1938-39. Ironically, it was the last of the "pushover" Soviet heavy tanks. T-35 had a 76-mm cannon, two 45-mm cannons and 7 MGs in five turrets, and they actualy used it in combat - poorly. T-100 and SMK had "just" two turrets, one anti-tank and one anti-infantry, and "shell-proof" armor; however, they both were displaced by the single-turret KV, which was virtually invulnerable at the time. *The 152-mm gun was one of the armaments of the T-95 prototype, with a 30-mm cannon in an anti-aircraft role. They cancelled the project. Ironically, all the other systems - Kontact-5, Arena, Shtora - are already available. If only there was enough money... *The Russians don't put mine plows on tanks now. Unarmed tank-based utility vehicles are used for that. and the KMT-5 plow is so good that Americans had to purchase Israeli-captured units after encountering IEDs in Iraq. *Interestingly, all models of Russian tanks have mounted an Autoloader since the T-64, but it says the T-100 can be upgraded with an Autoloader. This could merely mean an upgrade to an extant Autoloader or the fitting of one from scratch. Also, it wouldn't be a surprise if the Ogre had a unmanned turret consisting entirely of weapons and armor, with the crew hidden in the hull - all recent Russian designs feature it, taking an advantage of the autoloader to massively improve survivability; but that, understandably, would require one. *A basic chemical flamethrower is an unlikely sight on a Russian tank. Although considered a powerful defensive weapon until the late 1950s, it is quite hazardous thanks to the volatile fuel tank. Russian designs eventually shifted toward thermobaric rockets, namely the RPO-A Bumblebee (Shmel'). Concept art depicts the T-100 equipped with what appears to be a 30-mm autocannon flanked by a quad "anti-infantry" rocket launcher, and this is almost realistic. *A high-velocity, long-barrel 152.4 mm tank gun is the most powerful weapon ever mounted in a rotating turret of a land vehicle. So far it has only been mounted on experimental tanks - for example, late Soviet prototype Object 292. Two closest contenders amongst vehicles that were in use would be the WWII-era Soviet KV-2, with a 152 mm bunker-buster howitzer, and the Cold War-era American M551 Sheridan, mounting a 152 mm gun/missile launcher. Both however had much lower muzzle velocity and recoil. *T-100 Ogre's formidable size is highly unorthodox for Soviet/Russian school of tank-building. All Soviet (and later Russian) main battle tanks that seen mass production were designed to be compact and relatively lightweight, so that transporting them would be easier. Picture Gallery T-100 Ogre Artwork.jpg T-100 Ogre Main Tank.jpg Category:Tanks